Celebration
by Undomiel-Estel
Summary: The night after Aragorn's cornonation, things get interesting between the King and his Lady


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just play in their world.

The future Queen of Gondor swept across the floor with a grace few in the city had ever seen. The ways of the Elves were foreign to the inhabitants of Minas Tirith, and the sight of the dark haired beauty twirling about the grand hall's floor entranced them. Her pale pink gown swirled about her ankles, the shimmering velvet lifting with an ease the heavy material should not have afforded. Her feet barely made a sound as she danced with Faramir, Steward of the great white city.

Aragorn, King of the reunited lands, stood along the wall, content to have a moment's peace from negotiating and debating with his advisors and foreign ambassadors. He smiled softly as he watched the Evenstar laugh and turn in his Steward's arms. The golden light of the torches in the iron wrought chandeliers hanging above reflected off the dark tresses of his betrothed, the black curls gleaming red under the warm light.

Like most of the people in the room, Aragorn stood transfixed, his eyes following every move Arwen made as she allowed Faramir to lead her about the floor. Even from this far distance, Aragorn could see the bright blue glow of her eyes, shining in her merriment and joy. His heart jumped in his chest and he nearly had to shake his head to believe that she was really here. After so long, they were finally together.

Lost in his reverie, Aragorn did not notice his love's father come to stand beside him. An muffled throat clearing snapped him back into reality, and he turned to face Elrond Half-Elven, sheepish and apologetic.

"My Lord Elrond, Forgive me. I did not see you there."

Elrond smiled a knowing grin, eyes traveling over the heads of gawking ambassadors and jealous wives.

"There is naught to forgive, _your Majesty_." Elrond looked back towards the man he had raised from swaddling cloths and a slight crinkle around his eyes revealed his pride in finally uttering the words he had wished to say for so long. The two men, imposing in their fine tunics and regal bearing, stood side by side, watching the one woman who held both their hearts in a slender pale hand spin around and laugh.

Elrond, for all his wisdom and manner, found himself oddly and uncharacteristically silent standing beside his foster son. Long hard years had passed, full of despair and doubt and sorrow, and yet now here they stood, equals in a world fully restored of its goodness and righteousness. They shared a knowing look, and Elrond placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Aragorn bowed his head, one last homage to the man who had raised him, and his eyes once more sought out the fine beauty of his future wife.

Elrond looked at Aragorn's crystalline eyes and recognized devotion and adoration, and a long repressed desire long held in check starting to simmer. Thinking back he amusedly recalled a promise he had forced out of the lad when first he had learned of his affections for his only daughter.

"_You may love her, but never shall you lay claim to her until you have claimed first your throne. Only then may you set about in consummating your feelings and desires. Do you understand this, Estel?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. I understand."_

The boy had done just that, and now Elrond saw no reason in preventing him from claiming that which he had risked so much for. Never had he thought to urge the man's desires on, but now he found himself unable to do anything but.

The song ended and the grand hall erupted into a thunderous applause as Faramir bowed deeply before the lithe Elleth. She in return kissed his cheek and laughed at the mock look of embarrassment etched upon his face. She curtsied politely and smiled at Eowyn came to join them on the floor. The white lady of Rohan hugged Arwen and whispered something in her ear, and Arwen giggled as she raised a hand to brush a loose curl behind her ear. She motioned for Eowyn to join her fiancé in a dance and walked from the floor. She smiled graciously at passing men and women, stopping to speak with the admiring women of the court and their dumbfounded husbands, all the while appearing every bit as queenly and majestic as she had been raised.

Aragorn shifted beside Elrond, and the Elf lord tried not to laugh outright. Turning to whisper towards the King, Elrond quietly implored "Go to her, Elessar. The time is now."

Aragorn's eyes snapped to meet the Elf's, and in the steely grey depths all he saw was sincerity and understanding.

"My Lord, we are not yet wed..."

"You have proven yourself, and that is enough for me."

Still Aragorn remained still, hardly daring to move for fear what he was hearing was the effect of a long repressed dream.

Groaning, Elrond pushed the King towards Arwen. "You have both waited long enough. Go now, before I change my mind." He waved a ringed hand at the King, and smiling widely Aragorn turned on his heel and stalked towards the fairest lady since Luthien.

Arwen noticed Aragorn's purposeful stride, and smiled as he neared. Her eyes shone bright in their happiness, and her full lips parted into a beautiful smile. He stopped beside her and raised her hands to his lips, kissing the soft skin. His lips seared her delicate skin and she shuddered at the sight of the passion in his eyes. Turning to address the old dignitary Arwen had been conversing with, Aragorn nodded and proclaimed "Forgive my intrusion, Lord Brunern, but I have need of this lovely maid for a time." The old man smiled mischeviously, and winked at the King. "Of course, King Elessar. A wise choice in companionship. A pleasant evening to you both, Majesties." He bowed deeply before backing away.

Arwen smiled. "We're not wed yet and already I'm addressed as 'Majesty'. A maid could get used to this gracious treatment." Aragorn laughed as he wrapped a well muscled arm around her slim waist, drawing her closer to his chest. "Get used to it, love. These people already adore you. One could see it in the looks of their faces as you danced." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I know I enjoyed the sight very much." Arwen looked up at her intended and grinned. Raising her hand to play in the curls his dark hair, she whispered, "If I have pleased the King, than I am pleased."

He dropped his arm from her waist and took her hand. Questioningly she allowed him to lead her away from the throng of the hall and past the guards posted along the vaulted doors. They passed room after empty room, the sounds of the crowd fading in the distance. Arwen followed behind Aragorn, her long legs easily matching his powerful stride. After minutes of retreating into the dark recesses of the palace halls, Aragorn finally sought out of small alcove overlooking the bright and alive lights of the city.

Arwen gasped at the beautiful sight before her, and paused to take in the gleaming stars over-head. Aragorn retreated further into the hidden depths of the alcove, and hesitantly Arwen followed. "Estel, won't we be missed? My father-"

Aragorn cut her off with a quick turn and a press of his lips to hers. Surprised Arwen returned the kiss, momentarily deepening it before she pulled away and pushed jokingly at her lover. Trying again she asked, "What about the-", and again he silenced her, this time raising a finger to still her. "We will not be missed for awhile yet. I just wanted to get away from everyone. I just wanted to be with you for a small time." Arwen's eyes softened and she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his embrace, his hands resting on her hips. She kissed his whiskered chin, and he nuzzled her ear before burying his face in her silky hair.

She sighed into his ear, and Aragorn felt himself tighten at such a tiny gesture. Without realizing it his hands moved of their accord and found themselves grazing the curves of her back. They ran over the small of her back, and she drew back with a slight intake of breath. Sapphire blue eyes peered into the grey depths of his gaze, and she made no move as his hands lowered to seek out the finer lines of her backside and thighs. She could feel the heat of his hands beneath the material of her gown, and she wondered just how far he intended to explore her body, and just how far she was willing to let him go.

He looked at Arwen, and smiled a small smile. He was willing to stop if she wished it, but he needed to hear her say the words first.

"Arwen, if you wish me to stop, I will. But I do not lie when I say I want you now."

She turned once more to look upon the city, glowing and beautiful and bright. She said nothing, and inside Aragorn berated himself for foolishly thinking she would not be offended by his amorous intentions.

She moved away from him then, and turned her back to him. He cringed, running a hand through his hair and cursing himself. Lowering his eyes he realized how foolish he had been to think she would willingly make love to a man she was not yet married to. It was not the way of proper ladies, and Arwen had been raised as the most treasured of women. She deserved more than a hurried romp in a secluded alcove.

He raised his eyes and readied himself to apologize, confess his idiocy and beg forgiveness, but he was struck mute at the sight before him.

Arwen drew the pink fabric of her gown away from her creamy shoulders. Turning her head to peer at him over her shoulder, she pushed the material over her rounded hips to fall in a soft pile upon the stone floor. The moonlight and the orange glow of the city lights below washed over her skin, contrasting dramatically with the darkness of her hair heavily falling down her back. She turned to him, bashful and completely nude. Her thin fingers played across the smoothness of her pale stomach, and she turned shy eyes upon the man she loved.

Aragorn looked at the sight laid out before him, and swallowed heavily. She was more beautiful than all of his dreams had imagined, and she was his. He slowly came to stand in front of her, and raised his hand to cup her chin. Their eyes met and a wave of affection passed between them. She raised a hand to his chest and he kissed her tentatively. When she did not resist, he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against hers. Tiny sparks of electricity ran down her spine, and she moaned gently as he pressed her against him, her skin warmed by the velvet of his robes.

She ran her hands down the front of his tunic, nimble fingers parting the closures and allowing her fingertips to roam over bare skin. He pulled the material from his shoulders, struggling to remove the garment while still kissing her. Casting it aside, he gripped her hips and pulled her pelvis against his. She gasped into his mouth at that movement, and allowed him to lift her into his arms. Breaking the kiss, he looked around and smiled as he saw a wide cushioned bench built into an adjoining wall. A thick satin curtain hung from an elaborate rod, and after placing Arwen on the bench, he sat beside her and drew it, shielding them from any wandering eyes should they decide to seek out the missing King.

He leaned over his beloved, and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He kissed her softly, and traced his finger along the curve of her jaw.

"Are you sure about this, Meleth? You do not have to give me what I seek tonight. On the 'morrow you shall be my wife regardless, and we may then fulfill this love if you so wish."

Arwen shook her head. Cupping his face in her hand, she smiled softly up at him. "Indonya, I would have given you this gift when first we plighted our troth, were it not for my father's wishes." She drew his face down to hers, and rubbing his nose with hers, she continued, "Love me now, tonight. Another night would not change my mind about this."

He kissed her, and she allowed his hands to roam over her hips. Slowly he claimed her body, his hands reaching to cup the fullness of her breast, his lips kissing the column of her ivory neck. He grinned down at her with boyish satisfaction when his hands discovered a ticklish patch below her navel. He nearly came undone when he kissed that same spot and she arched her back, a breathy moan escaping her full lips.

He groaned when she bit his collarbone, her teeth nipping at his skin. Her hands tugged at his hair, and his head fell back when she brushed against his hardened manhood. He shivered with passion when her nails raked down his back, leaving marks and proclaiming her ownership of him. Her legs wrapped about his hips, and he gathered her against his chest as he he rolled onto his back.

Arwen stumbled self-consciously. He was making her feel more alive than she ever had in three thousand years, but now, when put in charge of something she did not yet know how to master, she faltered. She blushed and Aragorn sat up, Arwen still perched in his lap. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her reassuringly, tangling his hands in her long hair as he stroked her back.

"What's wrong, love?" He kissed her cheek and waited for her to answer.

In a timid voice she murmured, 'I don't know how to do this. I want to please you Estel, but I do not know this dance." She gestured to their position. "I do not know how to dominant." She turned embarrassed eyes to him, and his heart broke. He laughed gently at her admission as he kissed her. "Do what feels right, Meleth. There is not rush, nor expectations. Tonight is for you and I will do what I can to ensure your comfort and enjoyment." Lifting her off of his hips, he once more laid her down across the plush cushion and kissed his way down her neck. She sighed, losing herself in the caress, and without realizing it, her legs fell apart beneath his touch. When his hand reached the apex above her thighs, she cried out his name, intense pleasure coursing through her veins.

Knowing her readiness, he placed himself between her legs and wrapped them around his hips once more. She pressed herself against him, wanting to be as close as possible, and allowed him to seek that which he desired the most.

He plunged into her in one thrust, stopping when she cried out and winced in pain. Kissing her eyelids, he pressed into her more fully. He felt her tightness begin to abate, and soon she was matching his rhythm.

Aragorn felt himself nearing the edge and tried to pace himself, but when Arwen suddenly rolled him onto his back and sat astride him, he felt his fragile hold on control slipping away. He reached up to grip her hips, mesmerized by the soft swaying of her breasts as she rode him. He bit his lip, eyes shut so tightly he was seeing spots of light.

"Arwen...I cannot-"He stopped, words failing him as he felt the knot in his groin threaten to give way.

"Estel." Arwen leaned down to kiss him, her body shuddering and falling atop his, her hair spilling around them and drowning him in its intoxicating scent.

He soothed her release, and cried out when he reached his own. He held her for a while, playing with her hair and listening to her soft breathing as it slowed. He groaned when he heard a call from deep within the palace, undoubtedly a guard or sentry on the lookout of the errant King. Arwen lifted her head and smiled at him, eyes heavy with tiredness and satisfaction.

'It appears we were missed. Perhaps we should return to the celebration before they begin looking for us." He stood and parted the curtain, reaching down to gather their garments. "I would not want some page to find us here in this state. I will be the only one to ever see the Queen of Gondor in all her glory. I will have it no other way." Smiling at her he tossed her gown at her. She caught it was a mischevious glint in her blue eyes. "So get dressed, _your Majesty_."


End file.
